


Monkey See

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has fun with Daniel and Sam. His way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey See

Jack watches from the doorway, and gets an abstracted smile from Daniel, a 'sir' from Carter that he silences before her mouth's finished shaping the single syllable. They go back to work; he carries on watching.

Daniel's hands are careful without being cautious, turning the engraved slab this way and that as Carter scans it, her eyes intent on a widget that goes 'beep'.

Oh. She's analyzing the frequency modulations using an EMF detector. Jack just likes 'widget' better.

He chants it softly until they give him identical, indulgent grins.

"What? It's fun. You try."

They do.

That's even funnier.


End file.
